Talk:Strongbox/@comment-49.145.67.179-20150602051228
Bit of Trivia concerning Blacks So I created an alt hacked account to experiment on certain builds and with a secondary goal of finally solving the mystery of "Approximate Drop". Now before grabbing your pitchforks and saying "HACKER!!!", let me reiterate that I'm strickly only hacking for Unlimited Blackboxes, I am not hacking or in any way altering the drop rate chances, meaning whatever black I get is what any other player can probably get. I'll only include weapons (and only the noteworthy ones at that so no G-Class, Pistols, SMGS, etc..), so here goes: Note: Each weapon was calculated per 100 black boxes opened (i.e. 1x - 1 per hundred, 2x - 2 per hundred, etc.) and unless otherwise stated the unspecified drops were an assortment of unnoteworthy weapons and armors. Level 37: and above you can get a 1x Starburst, 1x Flamethrower, and 2x Stripper. Level 40s (I wasnt able to narrow down the special loot to a specific level so I'm giving an approximate when I say 40s): You can very surprisingly get a HIKS S3100 it dropped 1x, other noteworthy loot was the CM Jupiter 2x, and Shredder 1x and Shotlite Tempest 2x, 3x Ronson LBM (this one drops at about the late 40s) At Level 56: is when the shit gets real. 2x Sublight COM-2, 2x Proposition, Shockfield 1x also Hotspot 1x Strangely, another jump in loot occured at Level 59: 2x Mixmaster, 1x Gigavolt, 2x Supermarine Special Mention: The vaunted Black Hornet, started dropping at 58 however rather than per 100, i averaged it at about 1 per 200. I am still unable to find a HIKS S300. Currently testing out drop rates in the 60s, it has yet to drop. Additional Info: Some of the higher level loot actually appeared much earlier than stated, however it was only once or twice and never again. They only 'consistently' appeared on the stated levels. Obviously the rates at which they dropped significantly increased the closer you get to the "Approxmate Drop Level". With that said, I'm only writing the absolute minimum level it "can" appear. I'm not entirely sure if similar drop chances can be replicated in other accounts (Becauses RNG-esus) What about the other loot dropped? The other 99 or so loot were just looat around the "approximate drop level. For example in my 30s I frequently got HVM armors. And as for the elephant in the room... "WTF Level 40s HIKS 3100?!??!". I know what you're thinking why don't we see level 40s or level 50s with the HIKS3100? Well there are several reasons for that: 1) We don't live in a statistical perfect world, if a hundred or a thousand level 40s open black boxes at the same thing, it does not guarantee that one or ten will get a HIKS S3100. Thinking it gurantees, is called the Gambler's Fallacy 2) How many levle 40s have a black box, or in fact can even OPEN one? If you have a blackbox AND black key, chances are you either got it from the Augment Reward (most probably), or are one lucky SOB. Well a level 40 could buy the Epic Packs but not only are they pricey -- they only come once a month or so. 3) Most players know not to open their Black Boxes until the latter levels (so they dont open black boxes in their 40s), or unless forced to, i.e. more than 5 black boxes, but what levle 40 has five black boxes? Unless you are only luck SOB, I didn't get maxed boxes till my 60s (I averaged about 1 black box per 10 levels excluding augment rewards). 4) It is certianly possible that out of the thousands of SAS4 players there's an outlier or two of level 40s with a legitemate BLACK HIKS S3100, but in this day and age of the hackers, chances are they got reported and banned. Again I'm not sure if these percentages are entirely correct, so if you're thinking of trying your luck and hitting it big with your blacks then do so at your own risk.